eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox
Blades is a hair salon, run by Dean Wicks. The business was funded by Stan Carter and, initially, Dean wanted to call the business 'Stan's' after his grandfather, however, unfortunately a kebab shop around the corner had already taken the name, so, Dean instead chooses to name the business Blades. Staff Current Staff * Dean Wicks (Owner/Barber/Hairstylist) * Shirley Carter (Manager/Receptionist) * Paul Coker (Trainee Hairdresser/Hairstylist) Past Staff * Sian (Hairdresser/Hairstylist) * Chloe (Hairdresser/Hairstylist) * Denise Fox (Cleaner) * Stacey Branning (Senior Hairstylist/Hairdresser) * Stan Carter (Silent Co-Owner) * Lola Pearce (Trainee Hairdresser/Hairstylist) Other uses 'Butcher's Joints (2011-2014)' Butcher's Joints was a letting agency and cleaning company owned and operated by Janine Butcher and Billy Mitchell (Managing Director). Butchers Joints was opened in late September October 2011 and was owned and operated by Janine, when she had her baby Michael Moon took over as Manager and Janine gets Post-Natal depression and later leaves the square closing down the office and emptying the accounts. She later returns in April 2013 and is determined to get Scarlett back so she Re-opens Butchers Joints and continues to run it with Billy she later hires Danny Pennant & Lucy Beale, In November 2013 she murders Michael and then decides to Liquidate assets in order to buy the Queen Vic from Phil Mitchell she is then later blackmailed by David Wicks and ends up getting arrested on Christmas day. Billy takes over running the company alongside Lucy & Danny, In February 2014 Janine decides to sell all her assets including Butchers Joints and closes down the company leaving the office empty. Past Staff *Janine Butcher (Owner) *Billy Mitchell (Executive Manager) *Michael Moon (Owner)- (when Janine was absent) *Lucy Beale (Sales) *Danny Pennant (Sales) * Heather Trott (Cleaner) * Jean Slater (Cleaner) * Rose Cotton (Cleaner) R&R (2007-2011) In early 2007. Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell discover Scarlet's is up for sale and they make a bid for it. Unable to raise enough money to buy the club. Ronnie turns to businessman Jack Branning for help. Ronnie and Roxy open the club as RnR with Jack acting as a silent partner. When Jack decides to have a more hands on approach with the club. Ronnie and Roxy begin to clash. Jack and Ronnie tell Roxy that she has no ownership in the club and she is fired. Jack begins to use the club as a drinking den for his former friends and he even used it to deal drugs. this infuriated Ronnie's cousin Phil Mitchell who wanted Jack out of RnR and away from Walford. Ronnie and Jack eventually began a relationship. this forced Phil and Jack to make peace. Ronnie discovered Jack had been sleeping with her sister Roxy and offered to buy him out of RnR. In 2009 RnR was suffering financial problems so Ronnie asked her cousin Billy Mitchell who had burned the club down once before to torch it again so that she could claim for insurance. there plan was uncovered by Jacks brother Max who offered to help Ronnie out at the club. Jack split up with his latest lover Tanya Branning and bought back his shares of the club. Ronnie sold her shares of the club to Jack and left Walford. in 2010 Jack was gunned down in RnR by friends of his Nephew Billie Jackson and he was left fighting for his life in hospital. With Jack in a coma. Janine Butcher was determined to get her claws into RnR. Ronnie returned and offered to manage the club for the Branning's whilst Jack was recovering. she and Jack eventually resumed there relationship and Ronnie bought back her shares of RnR. Ronnie fell pregnant and was unable to cope with the strain of running RnR. her sister Roxy. who had become very rich following the death of her father. offered to buy Ronnie out. Jack later decided he wanted out of RnR because he wanted to spend time with Ronnie and his unborn baby. Phil Mitchell and Shirley Carter bought Jacks shares of RnR. Phil appointed Ronnie and Roxy's mother Glenda as the manager. When Janine Butcher eyes up the land that The Snooker Club once stood on, 2 Turpin Road & 4 Turpin Road are separated. Janine buys No. 2 and opens her Letting Agency business, Butcher's Joints. Scarlet (2005-2006) After a fire in 2004, the old Snooker World (2 Turpin Road) was knocked through with the nightclub Scarlet (4 Turpin Road), owned by Johnny Allen. He names it Scarlet after his daughter who died in a fire the previous year. Initial employees include Danny Moon, Jake Moon and Billy Mitchell. In 2006, Johnny decides to leave Albert Square. Johnny's one-time fling, Amy takes over for a few months, but it proves unpopular for a young woman to be manager. Mike Swann also has a very brief spell as manager. In April 2006 after Johnny is imprisoned for murder, his young daughter Ruby Allen is given the club. Jake Moon is given the role of manager by Johnny and Grant Mitchell runs the club with him for several months. Jake and Grant both leave, leaving Ruby and her boyfriend Sean Slater running the club. Ruby tries to employ Wayne Thompson to work as a manager but after Sean gets angry at him he is not seen again. Ruby then leaves Walford for good and the future of the club remains uncertain. Snooker World (1998-2004) Snooker World was a snooker hall (and sports equipment supplier) was part of the Mitchell empire (co-owned with Annie Palmer), it was rarely mentioned in the show but is the place where Phil Mitchell sometimes meets his more shady friends. Billy Mitchell was previous the manager before it was burned down in 2004. Ian Beale Finances (1994-1998) A loan company owned by Ian Beale. Ricky Butcher was employed as a debt collector/heavy. Pizza Margherita (1990-1994) Following the closure of Strokes the lease was taken over by Mr Papadopolous who intended to convert it into an amusement arcade, with Julie Cooper running a hair salon in the basement. However before this could happen the lease was bought out and converted into a pizzeria run by Steve Elliot. Strokes (1988-1990) Owned by The Firm as a cover for their money laundering business the wine bar was run by Den Watts and Joanne Francis. The basement was also used for illegal gambling. Henry's Wine Bar (????-1988) First referred to in late 1985 Henry's was a rival to the Queen Vic Gallery Henry's Wine Bar.png|Henry's Wine Bar in 1988 Butcher's Joints outside 2.jpg|Butcher's Joints Exterior (2013) Butcher's Joints Logo.jpg|Butcher's Joints Logo (2013) Butcher's Joints outside.jpg|Butcher's Joints outside (2013) Butcher's Joint's.jpg|Butcher's Joints Inside (2013) Butchers Joints Empty.jpg|Butcher's Joints abandoned Butchers Joints Empty 2.jpg|Butcher's Joints deserted Butchers Joints Empty 3.jpg|2 Turpin Way - To Let Blades.jpg|Inside of Blades Blades_Job_Advert.jpg|Blades Job Advert Blades Exterior.jpg|Blades Exterior Blades door.jpg|Blades Exterior Blades Reception Area.jpg|Blades Reception area Blades Price List.jpg|Blades Price List Blades Bag.jpg|Blades Bag (2015) Blades Leaflet.jpg|Blades Leaflet (2015) Blades 50% OFF.jpg|Blades 50% OFF Banner (2015) Blades Window Sign (2015).jpg|Blades Window Sign (2015) Blades Leaflet (2015).jpg|Blades Leaflet (2015) Blades Alleyway (2015).jpg|Blades Alleyway (2015) Blades Receipt (2015).png|Blades Receipt, as seen on Matt Di Angelo's Instagram - the price tag is a joke. (2015) Blades_Sign_Outside.jpg Category:Businesses Category:Locations